


In Your Corner

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, an experiment to take the concept in a different direction than I'm predisposed to, honestly don't know what genre this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: To have someone in your corner, and to be that person to another, is a feeling unlike anything else.





	In Your Corner

“I’ll fight for you.”

It was such an innocuous statement.  Something from a fairy tale, or a comic book.  Not something that people said in real life.  Or at least… not say it and _mean_ it.

Lucy had never heard those words, growing up.  Her mother’s death was not something her father could protect her from, so he never tried.  Eventually he became a person she needed protection _from_.  While he may never have physically hurt her, the scars inflicted by his neglect ran deep.

There were so very few people in her corner for so many years, that she never believed that people like that existed outside of her novels.

When the members of Fairy Tail said it, and more to the point _proved it_ to her when Phantom Lord attacked because of her, she had been so overcome with emotion that the memory _still_ brought tears to her eyes.  That memory was one of her most cherished possessions, kept close to her heart always.

And now she had the opportunity to say it to someone else.  That she was in their corner.  That come what may, she’d be on the battlefield in their name, swinging her whip until her hands bled and she could no longer stand up.

Judging from his expression, it was something he’d never heard before, either.  After four hundred years, he had probably never expected to.  After all, who would even feel the need to?  He was the dragon of the apocalypse.  He wasn’t a creature that needed defending, he was a monster to defend against.  Even before then, he’d been a dragon slayer, wielding power immense enough to slay countless dragons.

But before even that, Lucy knew, he’d been a defenseless child.  Scared and alone, looking for the monsters that destroyed his life, and since no one else would, saving himself from them by annihilating them wholesale.  It wasn’t a solution Lucy agreed with, but she understood the emotions behind it.  Was far too familiar with them.

She could _feel_ his eyes boring into her, trying to comprehend what she felt so deeply for him in that moment that could lead her to say something like that.

“I’ll fight for you.”

It was a powerful, powerful sentiment.

And it could utterly change a person’s entire world.


End file.
